poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
McQueen's outburst at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes ("The Car I Want to Be")/Ryan and the others all get furious at McQueen, turn against him, and leave him
This is McQueen's outburst at Cruz, Cruz reveals her past and leaves our heroes (The Car I Want To Be) and Ryand the others get furious at McQueen, turn against him and leave him goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. (Later, Mack drives along) Odette: So, Sci-Ryan. Will McQueen beat Jackson Storm eventually? Sci-Ryan: Sure. I guess Megatron is dead like a door nail. Megatron: I heard that! screams then puts his ear on a wall to hear Cruz talking to Lightning on the other side Cruz Ramirez: So, trophy's kinda nice. Don't you think? (Lightning just stares) Cruz Ramirez: I mean, I know you got a million of them, so you would know. (Lightning continues staring) Cruz Ramirez: I still can't believe I won. It's pretty shiny. I have never seen one up close. They must've spent a lot of money on it. I mean, I think it's real money. Lightning McQueen: Stop. Just stop, okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue. Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to... (Sci-Ryan continues listening as McQueen cuts her off) Lightning McQueen: (on the other side) You know what happens if I lose this race. Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. FASTER. I start off getting nowhere for a week on a simulator, I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach, and then I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter. I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster cause I'm too busy taking care of my trainer! This is my last chance, Cruz. LAST! Final! Finito! If I lose, I never get to do this again. If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about but you're not, so you don't! (kicks the wall and accidentally knocks Cruz's trophy over, breaking it) Rarity: (gasps) You don't mean that! Sci-Ryan: Primus! That was mean. Bertram T. Monkey: Tell me about it. If I was Sunset's bodyguard, I can wind up the clock. (Ryan gasps and sees a vision of Ryan shouting at Sci-Twi) Ryan F-Freeman: Is there anything you do know? Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?! Sci-Twi: Equestria? Ryan F-Freeman: You're supposed to be smart. And didn't you think about not messing with things that you don't understand? closes Sci-Twi's amulet and the portals close Sci-Twi: But I wanna understand. Ryan F-Freeman: But you don't! Even worse, you have put the lives my friends and Sunset's friends in danger! Cody Fairbrother: Oh. air quotes Spoiler alert. Sci-Twi: breaking down I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. away sobbing Sci-Ryan: Twilight! Wait for me! Spike the Dog: Twilight! Wait! frowns Ryan F-Freeman: GRRRRR!!!! Sunset Shimmer: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: What? Sunset Shimmer: You don't know how heartbroken Thomas will be when he hears about what you did. Ryan F-Freeman: on realizing What have I done? What did I become? reality, Ryan is mumbles some worlds like "understand" and "don't" Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You ok? What is up with him? slaps Ryan to snap him out of his vision trance Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Thanks, Crash. I needed that. (Human Crash points to Cruz, who frowns) Cruz Ramirez: Mack! Pull over! Mack: What? Now? Cruz Ramirez: Now! (She opens the door of Mack's trailer, causing it to create sparks on the road) Crash Bandicoot: Mack, do what Cruz says. Mack: Ok, Crash. Pulling over. (He pulls over and Cruz backs out of the trailer) Cruz Ramirez: Ask me if I dreamed of being a trainer, Mr McQueen, go ahead! Ask me if I got up, in the dark, to run laps before school every day! Ask me if I saved every penny to buy a ticket to the races when they came to town. Ask me if I did that so that I could be a trainer someday. Ask me. Lightning McQueen: Did you... Cruz Ramirez: NO! I wanted to become a racer forever! Because of you! I used to watch you on TV, flying through the air. You seemed so... fearless. Dream small, Cruz. That’s what my family used to say. Dream small, or not at all. They were just trying to protect me. But I was the fastest kid in town, and I was gonna prove them wrong. Rarity: What happened, darling? Cruz Ramirez: When I got to my first race, I figured it out. Applejack: What, sugarcube? Cruz Ramirez: That I didn’t belong. The other racers looked nothing like me, they… they were bigger, and stronger and so… confident. And when they started their engines, that was it. I knew I’d never be a racer. I just left. It was my one shot, and I didn't take it. Thomas: Oh, you poor thing. song the Car I want to be starts playing Cruz Ramirez: If you think I am a trainer~ Then why do I feel so rough~ I'm as strong as a stone~ Even that's not enough~ There's something jagged in me~ And I've made such mistakes~ You thought training you was a waste~ Now I feel I could break~ Would you believe~ That I've always wished I could be someone else?~ Yet I can't see~ What I need to do to be the car I want to be~ I've been told my whole life what to do, what to say~ Nobody showed me that~ There might be some better way~ And now I feel like I'm lost~ I don't know what to do~ The ground is sinking away~ I'm about to fall through~ Would you believe that I've always wished I could be someone else?~ Yet I can't see~ What I need to do to be the car I want to be~ To be the car I want to be~ looks down while Lightning looks extremely remorseful Cruz Ramirez: Yeah, so, I'm gonna head back to the training center. I think we both know it's for the best. (turns to drive away, but then turns to him) But can I ask you something? What was it like for you? When you showed up to your first race. How did you know you could do it? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. I guess I just never thought that I couldn't. Cruz Ramirez: I wish I knew what that felt like. (to Team Freeman) It was nice to meet you all. Makes me happy knowing Mr. McQueen has such good friends. And it really was too bad that I don't have any friends of my own at all to help me through tough times. (to McQueen) Good luck, Mr. McQueen. (drives away) Lightning McQueen: Cruz. Cruz, wait. (But Cruz has already disappeared) Lightning McQueen: (sighs) (Everyone turns to McQueen, looking furious and disappointed in him) Ryan F-Freeman: This is all your fault, Lightning! Lightning McQueen: My... My fault? Rainbow Dash: Yes, your fault! Percy: Yeah, Lightning, you really hurt her feelings. Why don’t you go break one of your trophies and see how you feel about it? Cruz was trying to help you. Lightning McQueen: B-But. I didn't mean to do. I just... Thomas: No buts. You've really done it this time. Luke: Yes, don't you remember? You lashed out at Mater back at Tokyo, but this is far more worse! Sunset Shimmer: Yes. I once yelled at the human Twilight during the Friendship Games when she was stealing our magic but I turned it around and offered to teach her about friendship. I thought if we did the same for you, you'd realize the errors of your ways. But we were wrong. Lightning McQueen: But guys. I only yelled at her because I wasn't getting any closer to becoming faster that Jackson Storm because I was so busy taking care of her. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, didn't we already teach you that friendship is much more important than racing and winning a race? Lightning McQueen: Ooohhh... I guess I sort of... forgot. But I can't do that if I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago. Starlight Glimmer: But it seems all you care about is your racing career and beating Jackson Storm. And you yelled at Cruz. Trixie Lulamoon: Why can't you accept that you're old? Den: And that Cruz was only trying to help with your speed and saw you as her idol? Dart: And that we were also trying to help? Diesel: And that the only way you could beat Jackson was with Cruz's help? Thomas: And can't you even remember what we taught you throughout all these years? James: And are you aware that it was you who got yourself and Cruz into that demolition derby and not overthinking things at all? Lightning McQueen: I can't. Yes. Yes. I thought so. Yes, I did forgot. I didn't know. But... Emily: Sterling assigned Cruz to go with you. It wasn't her fault that she wanted to come along with you. Hiro: And you were also really mean to Cruz by neglecting her training methods at the training center and bring on the simluatior without all that proper training from her. Skiff: And wanting to beat Jackson has gotten way to far into your head. Percy: And it seems that that's all you ever seem to care about right now. Starlight Glimmer: And I thought you were my brother. But you're not! James: We thought you had turned your non-friendship attitude around. But you haven't! Thomas: During these last five months, you stayed only in Doc's garage and seemed to have forgotten about everything that we taught you about friendship over the years! Sweetie Belle: We also met Cruz and we were hoping to learn more about her, but now we don't like what we found out from you! Edward: Remember when Doc asked you that important question that one day?! flashback Doc Hudson: When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod? You name me one time and I will take it all back. (McQueen then feels ashamed) Doc Hudson: Uh-huh. I didn't think so. Thomas: Do you mean to tell us that you lied? Diesel: But what about in Mack's trailer? You said that it would be nice to have us as your friends. Lightning McQueen: That was just sarcasm. I didn't mean it literally. James: McQueen, are you saying that you didn't care about our friendship at all?! Trixie Lulamoon: And Lightning McQueen, are you saying our whole friendship from the very beginning when we first met you was all a lie?! Starlight Glimmer: (as tears start to well up in her eyes) Lightning McQueen, I thought you were our true friend! Lightning McQueen: But Starlight, you don't understand! Starlight Glimmer: Really?! If you still think we're bothering you, then maybe you don't care about us nor our friendship at all! (She runs away out of the garage, bawling) Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go check on Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: Coming. She could do with some comfort. Luke: (to McQueen) You should be ashamed of yourself! We are no longer talking to you. Princess Cadance: (in Princess Celestia's voice) Lightning McQueen, you have a lot to think about! (Every single member of Team Equesodor leave the garage to go after Starlight) Doc Hudson: (to McQueen, who then feels ashamed again) Uh-huh. I think so. And just like Team Equesodor, these are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on. Lightning McQueen: Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? (Doc then looks hurt at McQueen's fact.) Lightning McQueen: Who's caring about only himself? Doc Hudson: Just finish that road and get outta here! (drives away) flashback Scootaloo: We'll find somebody else to do our hero report on. Sunset Shimmer: And now we regret even becoming your teachers. (Everyone started to activate the portal back to Equesodor) Lightning McQueen: Hey, where are you all going? Thomas: Back home to Equesodor. We resign as your teachers. Percy: And we also resign as your best friends! Lightning McQueen: What?! But we're supposed to be best friends until the end of time. Starlight Glimmer: Well, seems like the end of time happened earlier than you expected. From now our friendship with you is over. (She goes into the portal and the rest of the team follow her) James: There's no we anymore, pal. If-if-if you wanna go out there and lose to Storm, you be our guest, because you're on your own from now on. Shining Armor: And if I were you, McQueen, I wouldn't show up to the Florida 500 at all. (They both go into the portal) Thomas and Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye forever, Lightning McQueen! (Twilight gets in Thomas' cab and he puffs into the portal which closes behind him) Lightning McQueen: (driving up to the portal) Guys. Guys, wait! (But it was too late as the portal disappeared completely) Lightning McQueen: (sighs remorsefully) I never really meant to hurt anybody. Cruz. Starlight. Twilight. Thomas. No one. (He turns and goes back into his trailer) Lightning McQueen: Maybe I was being insensitive. And I'm still arrogant and selfish. I could've gained Cruz as a true blue friend. But instead... I just lost her... And... I just drove away my very first true blue friends and a sister.. (He starts to cry as he sings "B.B.B.F.F. (Reprise)") Mack: (as he drives away) Hey, kid, quit the waterworks back there will you? (But McQueen didn't answer Mack as he continues sobbing quietly while Luigi and Guido watch him from the loft) Luigi: Poor Lightning. Guido, if only there-a was a way to-a help him. (Guido nods) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts